Talk:Aeolian Edge
The page says alligned to breeze gorget, but its only SC property is Scission... shouldn't that read "Alligned to Soil Gorget" then? Orenwald 19:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) This weapon skill cannot be used by all jobs with sufficient skill. Upon reaching COR81 I had 290 skill from 4 merits and did not have the ability to use it. Unless this is some error on my end only certain jobs have access. --Fetaru 02:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Confirming that not all jobs have access to this weapon skill based on sufficient skill. WAR 85 /SAM 42 dagger skill caps at 295 (without merits), and this weapon skill does not show up in the list. SE just go ahead and give WAR every weapon skill already!! (><) This fact needs to be edited on the Article page. --Kingfury 13:24, October 8, 2010 (UTC) An update to what I posted above, this weapon skill indeed cannot be used by all jobs with sufficient skill. As COR 85/NIN I had access to it, but not as /WHM or similar jobs with no dagger prowess. I tested and found that I had access to it while subbing all the same jobs that give access to Cyclone, being THF RDM BRD NIN RNG DNC. In a similar test I found that THF/COR and THF/RNG can use Numbing Shot. --Fetaru 23:59, October 2, 2010 (UTC) =Skill level= As THF75 with 8 Dagger merits (285 skill), Aeolian Edge does not appear in WS list. If I equip Love Torque (292 skill), it shows up. Soily 05:10, June 22, 2010 (UTC =Damage= I was using this on EM-T Eft's in Bibiki Bay, at 100%ish TP it would put out a fairly consistent 260-280 damage, 300%TP it did about 370. --Lukaryu 20:25, June 26, 2010 (UTC) I tried this WS using main hand Blau Dolch(DMG33) and lolPeeler(DMG24), and they both yield the above stated consistent 260-280 damage. --FFXI-Qubic 19:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup, it's garbage. May as well have given THF a another Shadowstitch or Energy Drain/Steal... I had hoped this would be something nice like an updated and beefed up Viper Bite (really the only good weaponskill for THF until Dancing Edge), instead it's just Gust Slash with flashier animation, yet the same uselessness. --Dijidl 21:40, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it's like a beefed up Cyclone, since it's AOE. As such it's particularly useful for either mass farming, or a select few assaults/missions (like the WoTG one where the beastmen are plenty and they're all weak to magic... this will 1-shot a crowd^^)-- Babekeke 16:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) It also has uses in Abyssea. When you land kill shot with magical WSs in Abyssea, you get Amber glow, which increases the frequency of gold chest drops, and gives said gold chests better loot. Additionally, NMs in Abyssea have random, always-changing weaknesses, and one such possible weakness is magical WSs. When their weakness is exploited, they sometimes have additional drops, such as the key item that lets you hold 4 traverser stones. --Kyrie 18:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but we already had Cyclone, which does... exactly the same thing as Aeolian Edge. Well maybe Aeolian Edge damage is a bit higher, but it's still low unless maybe you want to carry a MAB set just for this... (I didn't do much testing but I had some fun the other day using Gust Slash/Cyclone/Aeolian Edge against Jailer of Fortitude, and I think Aeolian Edge did a bit more damage. Maybe I had more TP though, since I was receiving Shikikoyo from a couple of SAM's) --Soily 13:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Anyone have damage numbers when you spec out for INT and MAB? I don't really expect THFs to have these sorts of equips, but 80 RDM (275 skill) with 8 dagger merits (+16 skill) should be able to use this, and they're more likely to have that sort of equipment. Most weapon skills will do pretty crap damage when you don't use the right gear. -- 16:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RDM80/BLM40 With 28 MAB, and 76+29 INT did 990 damage to 4 Bees in Salvage, at 300% TP. Without nuking gear, the average was around 400~. With gear brought it up to ~600. At 100% give or take. All of these tests were done fully unlocked in Salvage against bees. Don't know how useful this info is, but it's something?--Aiyana-Bahamut 07:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) While farming on Crawlers West SarutaS, i recorded the dmg done with this WS @ the following TP : Test#1: THF85/nin (Kila+1 + TK) STR127 DEX126 INT74 MaB0 397 @ 100TP 402 @ 105TP 403 @ 106TP 424 @ 127TP 444 @ 150TP (2 mobs) 450 @ 153TP 455 @ 158TP 470 @ 176TP 498 @ 201TP 499 @ 203TP 535 @ 251TP 533 @ 254TP (2 mobs) 547 @ 275TP 548 @ 277TP 568 @ 300TP Test#2: same as #1 but with MoldaviteEar (MaB5) 414 @ 100TP 425 @ 105TP 447 @ 126TP 445 @ 127TP 475 @ 153TP 477 @ 158TP (2 mobs) 495 @ 174TP 526 @ 200TP 522 @ 201TP 555 @ 248TP 596 @ 300TP Stopped there, discovered those crawlers don't have fixed INT, which makes inconsistencies in dmg values @ same TP/gears; test should be done on Rabbits Ronfaure... Masamunai 23:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) It is usefull in abyssea, The dmg is pretty consistent since its a elemental ws. When i used this with my Thf with no int and mab gear, it was doing about 380dmg to the cocketrice in abyssea Attohwa Chasm. It didn't matter how many they were when it landed. Also, when I used the Ascetic's Tonic it boosted from 380 to around 700 dmg to all the cocketrice it landed on. All I know is that blms use that item buff and it bumps up there dmg about 500dmg and with the atma with 30MAB ive seen T4 nukes just about double the dmg output in the 2k area with pretty average gear. My guess would be that if a thf were to gear with MAB, used the MAB atma, and used one of those tonics, it could easily break 1k aoe, not to mention it doesnt matter how much dmg your daggers stats has, it doesnt matter if you use a lvl 1 dagger, the dmg is the same (unless it has some int or mab bonus obviously). But where im going with that is that you can equip a martial knife for 100tp bonus (since the dmg varies by tp) and a multi-hit dagger off hand (m.kris~trial daggers) for tp build so that you can spam these often. Absolutezro of Bahamut 09:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) =Range testing= I tried Aeolian Edge out at range (Under 15') to see if would be like Gust Slash or Cyclone, I lost my TP each time I tried so Aeolian Edge is not ranged. --Evagelo 17:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) =Skillchain Properties= Concerning Skillchains... here's some testing results: Aeolian Edge -> Aeolian Edge = Detonation Aeolian Edge -> Dancing Edge = Scission Dancing Edge -> Aeolian Edge = Detonation Shadowstitch -> Aeolian Edge = Impaction Aeolian Edge -> Shadowstitch = Reverberation Aeolian Edge -> Mandalic Stab = Gravitation Mandalic Stab -> Aeolian Edge = Detonation Aeolian Edge -> Shark Bite = X Evisceration -> Aeolian Edge = Distortion 3 elements (like Fell Cleave): Detonation, Impaction and Scission Masamunai 01:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Further testing Target was Rabbits in Ronfarue, so I was fINT capped and subtracted 24 from all the values below before posting them. fTP at 300TP is 4, which makes it easy to translate the below values back into base damage. I was level 90 when I did the test. 300TP: 168 DEX, 77 INT = 604 = 151 base damage = 59 base damage from mods 81 DEX, 77 INT = 524 = 131 base damage = 39 base damage from mods 86 DEX, 77 INT = 528 = 132 base damage = 40 base damage from mods 81 DEX, 77+18 INT = 540 = 135 base damage = 43 base damage from mods 98 DEX, 77 INT = 540 = 135 base damage = 43 base damage from mods So, either the INT and DEX mods are not the same, or the INT and DEX mods are about 29.5%. If I use 0.3 and flooring with .85 alpha then my 168DEX example ends up with a higher base damage than it should have. fTP: 168 DEX, 77INT, 100TP = 417 = 2.76 fTP <-- I don't know why it's a little high, but 2.75 is close enough on the main page 168 DEX, 77INT, 206TP = 533 = 3.53 fTP <-- 300TP Sekka WS for the 100TP sample, then WS again for the 200 TP sample. Regardless, it confirms 3.5 is about right. I modified a comment about this weaponskill being heavily modified by Magic Attack Bonus because it was misleading. All magic weaponskills are modified by MAB, and this one is no different. I also deleted a comment about this weaponskill's damage increasing 25% per 100TP, because it was wrong. (3.5/2.75 ~= 1.25, but 4/3.5 = ~1.15) --Byrthnoth 12:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) You have a error in your calculations, fINT is 8+dINT/2. So 8+24, 32 rather than 24. Re adding those and solving, 604+24=628 Calc. w/29.5=644 Calc. w/28=628 524+24=548 Calc. w/29.5=556 Calc. w/28=548 528+24=552 Calc. w/29.5=560 Calc. w/28=552 Going to revert it back to 28 mods.--Zerahj 09:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC) =Black Mage Usuage= Soooo, I found out Black mage gets this weapon skill at 90 if it has 5 dagger merits, anyone care to test out just how good this might actually be? --Onsheeta 18:49 February 14, 2011 (UTC)